


Anything for Baby

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Hyungwon makes bad choices, M/M, Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wonshik is super forgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyungwon knows he and Wonshik can't afford a baby, so when he finds himself pregnant, he makes a very questionable choice in order to bring in some much needed cash.





	Anything for Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry for this.

“I just want a nice, easy life. What’s so wrong with that!”

 

Hyungwon stood in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, arms wrapped protectively around himself. His boyfriend, Wonshik, stood in the middle of the room, staring at Hyungwon as if he were insane. 

 

“Are you serious? A nice, easy life, doing  _ this?  _ How the fuck did you ever think I’d be okay with this?”

 

Wonshik snarled as he gestured to the box on the bed, its contents spread over the dove grey covers. A black book, its pages ripped out, a half dozen unopened condoms, and a large stack of cash rubber banded together. 

 

The proof of Hyungwon’s illegal, illicit activities. 

 

To say that Wonshik was upset would be an understatement. He was shocked, and angry, but under it all was  _ pain,  _ the raw sort that made you feel as if you would do anything to escape your own skin, but you knew you were stuck and could do nothing to change it as the sheer agony washed over you. 

 

“H-how long has this been going on, Hyungwon?”

 

Wonshik truly didn’t want to know, but somehow he  _ needed  _ to hear it from his boyfriend just how many hours, how many days he’d lost his lover to someone else. 

 

Others. More than one. Selling his body beneath flickering street lamps behind shoddy bars. It cut Wonshik to the core to think of Hyungwon that way. 

 

The older man crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyes to his boyfriend’s face, forcing himself not to flinch when he saw the tears pooling in the younger man’s eyes. 

 

“How  _ long,  _ Hyungwon?”

 

The younger man shook his head. 

 

“T-two months.”

 

A shiver ran through Wonshik, and he moaned softly. 

 

“Why? Am I not enough for you? I know I don’t make a lot at my job, but I’m on the way up to a promotion, and things were going to get better. Why do this, Hyungwon? Fucking  _ why? For a few goddamn lousy won and some fucking jewelry?!” _

 

Hyungwon shrank back from his boyfriend, tears spilling over his cheeks. 

 

“N-no, Wonshik, I did it for  _ us.” _

 

Wonshik’s eyes widened, then narrowed. 

 

“How the  _ fuck  _ would spreading your legs for any bastard with a few won help  _ us?” _

 

Hyungwon swallowed hard. 

 

“B-because, hyung, we’re not in a position to take care of a child!”

 

Wonshik reeled back as if he’d been slapped. 

 

“A...What?”

 

Hyungwon sobbed. 

 

“I-I’m pregnant, hyung. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I know you wanted to wait until you got another promotion and we could move to a better home, but...Shit happens, I guess.”

 

Wonshik approached Hyungwon carefully, reaching out when he was within reach, slowly, so that Hyungwon could stop Wonshik from touching him if he wanted. 

 

Hyungwon said nothing, just kept his eyes on Wonshik’s face as the older man’s hand moved to cover the tiny, barely-there bump beneath Hyungwon’s shirt. 

 

“We-we’re gonna have a baby?”

 

Hyungwon gasped at the raw emotion in Wonshik’s voice, and nodded once. 

 

“Y-yea.”

 

“Oh, my  _ God  _ Hyungwon.”

 

The younger man sobbed softly as Wonshik wrapped his arms around the younger man’s slender frame, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“This is...Fuck, I don’t have the words.”

 

Hyungwon moaned softly. 

 

“Y-you mean you’re actually happy?”

 

Wonshik nodded, his eyes closing as he breathed. 

 

“Yes. Oh, fuck, so happy. But…”

 

Hyungwon let out a shaky breath. 

“But?”

 

“This can’t happen anymore, Hyungwon. I won’t let you do anything to put yourself or our child in jeopardy. Not anymore.”

 

Hyungwon nodded in understanding and acquiescence, a wobbly smile curving his lips. 

 

“I promise, hyung.”

 

Wonshik sighed. 

 

“I suppose we can keep the money. We’ll need it sooner than we think.”

 

Hyungwon nodded, thankful that his boyfriend had such a level head. He could feel most of his worries melting away, and he wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s neck. 

 

“I love you, Kim Wonshik. And I’m so sorry.”

 

The older man nodded. 

 

“It’s ok. I understand why you did it, so I can forgive you.”

 

Hyungwon smiled as Wonshik pulled him impossibly closer, pressing his lips to those of the younger man, and for a moment, Hyungwon knew everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
